


Hera Returns to Gorse

by cometothedorkside



Category: Star Wars: A New Dawn - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Lost Love, Memories, Past Character Death, Post-Finale, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometothedorkside/pseuds/cometothedorkside
Summary: It had been years since Hera had been to Gorse. Twenty years. When she had last set foot here, she had been a young revolutionary. Returning as a seasoned veteran was bittersweet.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, kanera - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Hera Returns to Gorse

It had been years since Hera had been to Gorse. Twenty years. When she had last set foot here, she had been a young revolutionary. Returning as a seasoned veteran was bittersweet. 

Her New Republic supply mission was supposed to be brief, but she had rearranged her schedule so she could spend some time on-planet. As the Ghost came out of hyperspace, Hera set her eyes on Cynda. It moved her to see the shining moon from space. The moon that still exists because of Kanan. Well, technically because of Skelly, Zaluna, herself, and Kanan. But, that's why this place was significant to her. All those years ago, they had saved a moon, a planet, and its people. All those years ago, she met the love of her life. 

She still remembered the destruction of Alderaan. It was a dark day that was one of many dark days in that time. Kanan and Ezra had just been taken from her, and the destruction of Bail Organa's planet had been a crushing blow to the rebellion. Just seeing Cynda in the sky gave her hope; this was something the Empire had wanted to destroy but couldn't. 

Hera pulled the Ghost into the hangar. A human woman with short dark hair met her with a datapad as she walked down the ramp. 

"Welcome to Gorse, General Syndulla. I'll get the unloading droids onto your ship so you can be on your way as fast as possible," the woman said urgently. 

"Actually, I was hoping to look around on the planet a bit. Is that alright?" Hera asked, hesitant because of the other woman's tone. 

"I suppose so. May I ask why? I don't think there's much to see here," the woman inquired with a confused look on her face. 

"Gorse is...an old stomping ground of mine," Hera chimed with false pep in her voice. With that, she strolled away from the woman at the hangar. Hera headed vaguely in the direction of the bar where she had first met Kanan. 

He was so lovesick when we met, she thought. She knew he had been attracted to her from the beginning, and while she didn't want to admit it at the time, she was too. As she walked down the city streets, she thought she saw the plant headquarters where they'd fought with the empire then escaped from them on a dingy hover bus. Sometimes, her memories of him still astonished her. He didn't hesitate to put his life on the line, even when he knew next to nothing about the cause she fought for. 

The ten years she spent with him were some of the best of her life. Every day had been filled with love and adventure. She remembered one time when she had known he'd been hiding something all day. All of Hera's attempts to find out what it could be were fruitless. She'd become so worried about it, she convinced herself that he was leaving the Ghost. As it turns out, he surprised her with a romantic home cooked meal that night. He was always doing romantic things like that for her. 

Hera arrived at the bar where he used to work. She saw the exact street corner where they'd first met. She stood on that exact spot and thought about the years they'd shared. Even after ten years without him, she missed him every second. Kanan's death hadn't broken her spirit, but it was still painful to be without him sometimes. 

Then, Hera felt a hand on her shoulder. This always happened when she especially missed Kanan. She couldn't explain it to anyone but she just knew he was there. 

"Hey, love. I miss you. Your son looks so much like you. You would've been an amazing father," Hera paused, just soaking in his presence.

"Being here reminds me so much of when we first met. We were so young. I was head over heels for you, even though I didn't know it yet," She put her hand on her shoulder to cover where she knew his hand was. "I love you."

And then, she felt more than heard him say "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work!


End file.
